Dragonball Z: Psycho Fighter"
by NeoNightNinja
Summary: An insane fighter, searching for pain and death!


**__**

Dragonball Z: The Psycho Fighter

Marron ran her fingers through the hot bath water. She was wearing a pink robe. Her long blond hair was tied back in a ponytail, only a few strands of her hair were in her face. She sat on the tub wall, and turned off the water. She stood up, her pink bathrobe fell bunched up on the floor, she took a step in, and lowered her self, the water-**_EEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!_**

"Oh damn! Why do dreams always end like that! No! 9:15???" Trunks said as he stumbled to get his pants on for work. He pulled on his "wife beater" then his white button up shirt. He tied his tie, and ran down his stairs. Goten and Bra were both asleep in Bra's room. He smiled, knowing what Vegeta would do as soon as he woke up. He started to run out the door, when he heard a scream, and glass break in the kitchen. Trunks ran in. He was tying his long gray hair back. 

"Nani? What's wrong?" Trunks asked. 

Bulma was standing with a pale face. 

"He was… what was???" She stammered out…

"What???" Trunks asked, getting a concerned face. Bulma pointed out the window. A small red boy stood. Trunks ran outside. "What did you do to her?" Trunks asked…

The boy, in a light tone, without moving his lips said, "I told her the truth…"

"What? What truth? What the hell do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"I told her," the boy said, "That the world is going to end by my hand…"

Then, a loud clang was heard, Goten ran out of the house, being chased by Vegeta, and Bra was after him. They all stopped when they saw the boy. "What's this all about? Halloween isn't until next week." Vegeta said.

"You will be my first to kill." The boy said.

"What? What did you say?" Vegeta asked annoyed at the small red boy.

"I'm only telling the truth. You will die soon." He said, and seemed to implode, leaving only thick smoke.

"What the hell?" Bra asked, holding a blanket over her nude body.

"I dunno, but I'm sure Mom's wanting me…" Goten said, and blasted off before Vegeta could remember about him.

"Let's eat breakfast." Vegeta said.

"I'll be home around 2…"Trunks said, and walked to his small motorcycle. 

Bulma was freaked out for about a day. That small boy wasn't seen for a while. Sometimes Trunks thought he saw him in the crowds just staring at him. Nothing big like that fall day. One day in October, almost a whole year after that day, the boy was seen walking on water up to Vegeta's house. Trunks stared at him until he put a hand out, palm out, and blasted a small beam at the house. Trunks immediately blasted into Super Saiyan, and grabbed the small energy ball, and threw it away, where it exploded in mid air.

"What the hell!" Trunks yelled.

"I said earlier, the Earth will be destroyed." The kid said.

"I don't think so, brat!" Trunks yelled back. His body had a yellow flame around it.

"Please, don't struggle. It'll only make it hurt more." The child said.

"Back off! You'll pay if you do anything more!" Marron called from above. She dropped down in her fighting stance.

"Marron! What are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

"I felt his power. I had to come." Marron said.

"This is sad. I really didn't want to kill anyone face to face. Rierco won't be happy. He wanted me to save all the strong fighters for himself. It's too bad you won't be there to see everyone else die." The kid said.

"Marron, leave! You don't need to help me! I can take this brat by myself." Trunks insisted. 

"I don't think so. Last time I did that, my father died. I'm not about to let that happen to you." Marron said, looking into Trunks' green eyes.

"…Marron…" Trunks replied, almost under his breath.

"Oh, how sweet. Too bad you must die!" The child said, and Trunks and Marron were thrown into the water. The kid blasted a bunch of white, thin beams into the water. One struck Marron's arm, and she bled. The child used his brain to see the blood, and he launched an all out attack. Throwing beam after beam at her. When the water stopped bubbling from their breaths, the kid vanished…

Under the water, Trunks' back had been turned upwards, blocking everything. Smoke came from the burns. He floated over Marron. His back was torched. Marron grabbed him, and flew up into his house, laid him on his stomach, and put ice on his back. Pan ran in. Her long black hair was tied in two long pigtails that ran down her back. She kneeled over Trunks.

"Nani! What happened?" She asked.

"This weird kid started to attack us. Trunks saved me." Marron replied.

"Man, this sucks. Will he be alright?" Pan asked.

"After I go get some Sensou Beans! I'll be back as soon as possible!" Marron said as she erupted in ki and blasted out of the house.

"Keep still, Trunks, you'll be ok…" Pan said, running her fingers through his long hair.

"My lord, I've killed two warriors." The child said.

"No, you haven't, you think you have, but this species is a lot stronger than you can imagine. This battle won't be easy…" A man sitting in a throne said.

"What? They couldn't even attack me back, Lord Reirco. They didn't stand a chance!" The kid said.

"Please! They were strong. I don't know how strong, but we will not have any flawless victories with a few of them, Ckyo-so." Reirco said.

"I don't believe you, but I will take caution."

"Good…" Reirco said.

"I will power up as much as I can for one month, then I will attack…" Ckyo-so said.

"Good idea…"

One month after, Trunks was in the shower. It was very steamy. He was leaning on his hands on the wall with the showerhead. The hot water ran down his back. He thought of Marron… and Pan… He liked them both, but he didn't know if he "liked" liked them… He turned off the water, and stepped out. He dried off his wet body, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked past Bra's room, where he heard small moans. "Oh, Goten must be over…" He thought as he entered his room. A large explosion was heard down stairs. Trunks was sliding up his board shorts when he heard it. He ran out his room, and banged his fist one Bra's door to get both of them off each other and downstairs. That small child stood there, and the water, with smoke coming from his hands. 

He said, without moving his lips or opening his eyes, "Now, you won't be so lucky to live."

Goten and Bra both ran down the stairs. The kid opened his eyes and stared at Bra. She was sweating and breathing hard. She was wearing a short and tight gray T-shirt, and her chest rose and fell with every breath. The kid smiled. Goten saw where he was looking, and stepped in front of her.

"What the hell, you little prick!" Goten yelled.

"Please, I may look younger, but I'm more than ten times older than you… I will kill you right now…" The child said, and rushed Goten, and headbutted him in the stomach. He put a hand back, with his fingers curved, and held a small blue energy ball in it. He opened his hand, and blasted Goten. He flew back and slammed into a tree. Bra jumped up, and kicked Ckyo-so in the face, he flipped back and Trunks put up his knee, and the kid slammed into it. 

All of a sudden, Marron jumped down, and planted Ckyo-so's face into the ground! "Man, this little brat won't give up, huh?" She asked.

"I guess not… It's very annoying…" Bra said.

"I'm not done yet! I haven't even powered up!!!" Ckyo-so said and he pulled his face from the ground.

"Um, we hate to say it, but we aren't even half as powerful as when we are when we power up!" Goten said, taking off his shirt.

"OOO, that's nice, Goten," Bra said as she winked at him.

"Everyone lets go ahead and show this dick what we're all about!"

"HHHHHHHheeeyyyyy!!! What about me???" Pan called from a hover bike she was riding across the water.

"Ok, then it's us five against you… what are you gonna do?" Trunks said.

"Uhm, how about this!?!" Ckyo-so said, and bunch of zombie looking men rose from the ground. There were millions. "Hah hah hah hah hah! I told you the end of the world would be gone soon!"

Trunks, Goten, and Bra got a very serious look on their faces. They all powered up, and blasted into Super Saiyan. Marron and Pan powered up, and ki erupted around their bodies. That infamous sound was heard, that swishi-swishi-swishi of the ki.

"Oh, this should be very interesting!" Ckyo-so said.

"We will defeat you and your army of hellions." Marron said.

"And then we'll get to the man behind all this." Pan replied.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Ckyo-so said.

The five teens blasted into the army of devils. Mostly they flew right through them, using their ki's as weapons. Goten kicked one, spun out of the way of another, and blasted a shaky looking ball at a group, which made them dust.

Bra flew back. Seven devils jumped at her. When they got close, they threw a blur of punches. Bra dodged everyone, until she saw more coming, so she blasted some that were already at her. She managed to elbow one down, and since they were moving backwards, he skidded on his face.

Marron had two zombie/devils on her. She blasted one up, and it fell onto another one approaching. She jumped up, and struck her foot through both of them.

Pan started to blast a bunch of fast highly explosive blasts at the oncoming Devils. They blew up, and their blood went everywhere… She blasted for as long as she could. Her long black hair flew up behind her. Her eyes were hard now, making sure he mark was on target.

Soon, a giant Devil arose from the ground. It came up through the city, killing every person there!!! Trunks snapped his back of the zombie he was fighting, and started throwing as many finisher busters as he could. Pan saw him, and moved her aim up to the giant's neck. A thousand tiny little explosions covered that area. Marron jumped down next to Trunks. Pan was on the other side. Goten was helping Bra with her still oncoming attackers. The three teens attacking the giant started to make progress. The giant started to fall back. Before he exploded, the giant threw out a large shockwave. Killing all the devils, and taking out everyone's legs. The five teens fell on the ground. Over by Trunks, Marron, and Pan, the ground broke. Pan and Marron fell into it! Trunks grabbed both of them with one hand each. He struggled to keep himself from sliding. Because of the shockwave, no one could fly. Trunks pulled as hard as he could until the Super Saiyan fell out of him. Bra and Goten managed to crawl over, and hold his feet. 

"I can't pull both of you up!" Trunks said.

The girls look at each other, both too afraid of what would happen…

"Trunks! Drop one! We can wish them back!" Bra called out.

Trunks looked back down at the girls.

"I'll wish you back!" Trunks said, and dropped Pan… She screamed as she went down. Trunks pulled Marron up, crying. After about ten more minutes, everyone's legs regained feeling, and Ckyo-so appeared once again.

"So, someone died… Everything is happening as I have written it…"

"Write this!!!" Trunks yelled as he powered into Super Saiyan, and attacked. He was flung back down into the ground.

"I told you, you can't hurt me. You will all die." Ckyo-so said.

Then, he disappeared.

"He's playing with us! Everyone lets get those dragonballs." Trunks said, and blasted away, leaving a vapor trail behind him. The others followed.

The four teens got Gohan and Videl to help them. In three days, they were found.

"Shen-Long, please, come out and grant us a wish!" Trunks called, with his hands in the air. Everyone was there.

"What is your wish so I can return to my slumber…" The dragon said in his low tone.

"Bring Pan back to life." Trunks said.

"Mmmm, she isn't dead." The dragon said

"What? Then bring back everyone that Ckyo-so killed!" Trunks said, and blasted off to where he had to drop Pan. He dove into the cavern. The wind was harsh. In it, he was Pan. She was tied up to the wall, her arm was cut, and it bled heavily. She was knocked out. He untied her, and they flew back to his house. 

On the way, she woke up.

"Trunks, thank you," Pan said.

"For what? I almost killed you." Trunks said, looking into her dark eyes.

"Thank you for saving me… That damn Ckyo-so wasn't a very good host."

"He was down there with you?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, he tortured me…" Pan said.

"Don't worry, we'll kill him." Trunks said, and he kissed her deep and hot…

"Ok, we know where Ckyo-so is. He's in that cavern. I say we nuke the whole thing. Only way to be sure." Goten said.

"Yeah, but we don't know if he has any more people in there." Bra said.

"I say we go in there, fists blasting, and we find him, and make him pay." Trunks said.

"That's a good idea, Trunks." Marron said as she smiled at him. He smiled back as he tied his long hair back.

That night, the four teens flew over the cavern. They floated down. Inside there were ten devils. Marron and Trunks blasted them all.

"They are hear. You were found, Ckyo-so." Reirco said.

"Don't worry, my lord. I will kill them all." Ckyo-so replied.

"If you don't, and they let you live, I will hunt you down and kill you myself, I would now, but I know I will need your help" Reirco said.

"Sir, I've seen them fight. They aren't that strong." Ckyo-so said.

"Ckyo-so, I'm already mad at you, don't make me kill you now." Reirco said.

"Yes, my lord…"

The five teens flew low, blasting through anything that moved. Pan was wearing an orange tanktop, and was wearing tight blue jeans her hair was tied back in two ponytails. Marron was wearing a pink tanktop, and a pink mini-skirt type thing, and her hair was loose, as usual. Goten was wearing a gray tank top and long board shorts. Trunks was wearing his long gray hair back in a ponytail, only his bangs were in front of his face. He wore a tight black suit, similar to what Vegeta wore when he fought Freezer back on Namek. Bra was wearing her usual. The red thingie in her hair, and a new one around the bottom of her ponytail. She wore a ponytail because she hated when her hair spiked straight up when she went Super Saiyan. She thought it looked like she stuck her finger in an electrical socket. Goten loved to look at her. She was well developed for a late teenager. Her legs were long, her face was of an angel.

They saw a group of unsuspecting devils. They wanted to get in without anyone knowing. Pan motioned them to get down. She stood up from behind a crate. She blasted the group with a silent beam. They flew more. The hallway didn't seem to stop. 

Finally, they got to a door. The only problem, Ckyo-so was standing in front of it.

"You guys took way to long! I must punish you… After I kill you, I will kill that green headed woman back at your house." Ckyo-so said.

"You touch her, and I'll feed you my fist." Bra said.

"I hope that's not all you'll feed me," Ckyo-so said as he licked his lips.

"Take this!" Goten said. He turned Super Saiyan, and rushed in. He threw a million attacks. Some hitting him, but nothing much. Ckyo-so started to fight back. They were both throwing attacks, back and forth. The small area expanded to the power of them. Goten punched with his right fist. Ckyo-so grabbed it with his left, and punched with his right. Goten grabbed the punch with his right. They struggled back and forth. Finally Goten managed to get his knee into Ckyo-so's gut. The blow made Ckyo-so slam into the rocky wall. Goten flew to him, to give him a knee, but only hit wall, smashing his knee into it. He fell back to the ground. His knee had gotten tore up, it was bleeding to the extreme.

"No! It can't be!" Bra said as she ran over and kneeled by him.

"Ha! That was incredibly easy!" Ckyo-so said.

"When I get done with you kid… you'll be in a hell of a lot shape than him," Bra said. Her hair flashed yellow, then to gold. 

"Oh, nice light show." Ckyo-so said.

"Pan, let's kick some ass!" Bra said.

"Right. This will be fun." Pan said, as she and Bra blasted off. 

Ckyo-so's face turned from smug to fear as Bra smashed her knee into his stomach. Ckyo-so spat up blood. Pan came from the bottom, slamming her elbow into the bottom of his chin. He flipped up, and was caught in a crater he made in the ceiling. Pan started to blast her invisible speedy fireballs up at him. Small smoke clouds started to, and rubble fell to the ground. Soon, he fell, his body torn and burnt. Pan smiled, and everyone blasted off. Bra was kneeling by Goten. 

"Don't worry, Goten, just stay still, we'll be back soon. I love you," Bra said.

"I-I love you too, now hurry it up, and kick some ass for me." He replied, his voice full of pain.

She left him alone. Ckyo-so's fingers started to move, and he lifted himself up…

In the door they entered, there were thousands of slaves. 

"This is awful," Marron said wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, after we find and kill this guy, we'll free all of them," Trunks said.

Bra ran up behind them.

"Dear God," She said.

"I know. Listen we've gotta find this guy, or girl. Who or what ever it is…" Pan said.

"Right, me and Marron will go this way, you and Bra go that way, Pan," Trunks said. And they split up.

Pan and Bra were the first to come to a guard. He was a tall creature. He had long spiky red hair. He had a blade by his side.

"I suggest you leave, or you will feel the wrath of Jinka." He said.

"I think we'll take that chance." Bra said. She was still in her Golden Child form.

"Then you will die!" He said, and turned, slashing a horizontal slash. Bra simply put up a palm, and the sword shattered! "What? How did you???"

"Time to die, we don't have time for guys like you. Now, tell us where is your leader?" Bra asked.

"Reirco, I'll die before I tell you." 

"We'll ask you once more. Where is he?" Bra asked again.

"I'd rather die!" Jinka said.

Bra jumped up, and when she landed, Jinka fell to the ground, split up the middle.

"He can't be far!" Pan said, and they both blasted off.

Trunks and Marron didn't have any big guards to deal with. Just an occasional devil with it's back turned. Bra and Pan arrived at a very large door. Behind them Trunks and Marron got there. The door opened very slowly. A tall man sat in a meditating position. He opened his solid yellow eyes.

"I see you defeated Ckyo-so." He said. "I am Reirco."

"No! They did not defeat me!" Ckyo-so yelled from above. He shot a blast down. Right before it hit the teens, another blast blocked it away…

Goten stood on the high stairway. He leaned on his shoulder to prevent him from falling down.

"Goten-sama!" Bra yelled out.

"HHHhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!!!!" A voice yelled. Ckyo-so's head rolled on the ground, leaving a sloppy blood trail.

"Piccolo!" Pan called out!

"I'm hurt you didn't call me! You're lucky I felt Goten's weakening power, I wouldn't be able to help you guys now." Piccolo said.

"Piccolo, lets go!" Trunks called out.

All six warriors jumped in at Reirco at the same time. They all threw attacks and pounded away. Trunks was in his Super Saiyan form, and Goten and Bra were in Golden Child form…

Two antennas flicked up.

"Oooohh, Goku. It seems that there is a wild battle going down on earth!" King Kaio said as Goku was scooping rice down. Goku did something he rarely did… he looked up from his food.

"Really? What's going on?" Goku asked.

"Well, it seems that there is an evil force behind this man. And your son, Bra, Trunks, Pan, Marron, and even Piccolo are all fighting together and barely losing!"

"What?! Losing?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, and Goten and Bra are even in their Golden Children form.

"Call someone to help them!" Goku said.

"I wish I could, but I can tell that they won't make it there in time…" King Kaio replied, hanging his head.

"Damn!" Goku replied as he put his hand on Kaio's shoulder to see the fight. 

Back into this dimension, Trunks is being held by the neck of his rubber suit. He has blood trickling down his chin from a punch that cut open his top lip. All of the warriors had been beaten pretty badly… except for Reirco, who seemed that no one could slow him down. All that had happened to him was the small nick on his cheek. He smiled at Trunks… then he punched him in the gut, and threw him off the small sharp hill they were on. He landed with a thud, and a puff of dust.

"Oh man, this guy is for real! We can't even take him down at all, all six of us together!" Marron said, wiping dirt from her chin.

"We can't think like that, we have to show no fear!" Piccolo said.

"Right, we'll do this one for Trunks-chan," Pan said.

"Right, for Trunks," Marron replied.

The five remaining warriors all attacked together…

"How are they doing, Lord Kaio?" Goku asked.

"I can't tell… It looks like Vegeta's boy may be out for the count, I just hope the rest can handle it."

"What about Goten? Is he doing ok?" Goku asked.

"So far, besides a bad knee injury, he seems to be fine! The wound isn't effecting him that much." Kaio said.

"Is Bra there? I can't really make them out… their powers are so low…" 

"Yes, Vegeta's daughter is there… She hasn't really gotten beat up that bad… I think it's because your son is there…" Kaio smiled.

"Yeah… they're in love…" Kaio

"They aren't the only ones in love, Son Goku…"

Trunks looked up at Pan and Marron fighting as Piccolo, Bra, and Goten all tried to regain from the last attack. Pan was attacking fast, and Marron a little bit faster.

"Man, look at her go… she's a really good fighter… really pretty one, too… but look at Pan… I love her body, and her personality… why am I thinking this? I need to get up…" Trunks said as he lifted his head, but it fell back down, "Nope, not today anyways…"

"Piccolo, I'm gonna distract him, you power up and blast him, ok?" Goten asked.

"Ok, if you can handle him…" Piccolo said.

"Please, I'm the 2nd Golden Child!" Goten smiled, and ki came around him. He launched into attack, throwing kick after punch, Reirco started to lose balance, so he had to fight back. Blocking Goten's every attack. Their clothes started to rip from the heat of the ki's… Goten landed a punch, then a knee, followed by two more punches… Reirco flipped back, and kneed Goten in the chin with is momentum! Goten flipped backwards, but did the same thing. Reirco tried to do the same thing, but Bra appeared and kneed him to the ground! He landed on his knees.

"Bitch!" He said, and puked up a mouthful of blood.

"Goten, he was about to nail you!" Bra said.

"I know… I needed to make a deploy attack for Piccolo, he's powering up…" Goten said.

"Let's try to take him out our selves… c'mon, the two Golden Children!" Bra said.

"Yeah! Awright!" Goten said.

Before they could sense it, Reirco appeared above them!

"EEEEEEeeeee-YYYYYaaaaaaaaa!!!" He yelled as he shot a large blast down, one from each hand, nailing the teens and pounding on them when they hit the ground.

"No!" Goku yelled.

"Goku, the power of the Golden Child saved them, but I don't think it'd be wise for them to attack again, let's just hope…" Kaio said.

"Damn! This had better work!" Piccolo said as he got out from behind his rock… He had his hands facing each other… light beams shot out between his fingers… "Genk-I-gas-trudle!!!!" He yelled as he shot a long wide white beam at Reirco.

"Oh no!" Reirco said as he put his hands out to block it. It failed. The beam enveloped his body. Explosions racked through him. After the small electrical storm in his body, Reirco fell to the ground, tore up…

"He did it! Awright! Right on, Piccolo!" Marron said as she moved the rock off of her that was keeping her safe from the attack.

"Yeah! Piccolo! Good job!" Pan said coming out of her cover hole…

"No! Piccolo, look out behind you!" Kaio yelled…

Piccolo's face showed of extreme pain. Reirco was behind him, his whole arm up to half of his bicep was in Piccolo's chest. 

"Damn! No!" Marron said as she jumped at Reirco, and sliced his arm off with her hand.

Reirco pulled it back. Blood sprayed everywhere. The only problem with this picture is that Reirco was smiling the whole time…

"What the hell is up with you?" Marron asked?

"I enjoy the pain!" Reirco said as he ran his hand over his wound, and licked the blood off of it.

"Sick!" Pan said.

"Oh crap… Pan, we're the only ones left!" Marron realized.

"Oh….. no…" Pan said.

Reirco lashed his tongue out. It was thick, long, and blood red. His pupil's dilated into small slits… He grew long spikes on his shoulders… his whole face changed and had features like a bat's…

"O-o-o-o-o-oh hell." Marron said.

"I heard that…" Pan replied.

The two girls jumped away when Reirco tried to attack.

"It's no use! I am the strongest warrior in the world!" Reirco said. His voice was now scragly and deep.

"We will defeat you!" Marron said.

"Hah hah hah! You couldn't even if you had half a chance!" Reirco said.

The two girls jumped at him. They threw punches and knees. Reirco blocked and dodged. They still attacked. 

Goten and Bra were laying on the ground, knocked out, but their hands were togther. Trunks laid on his back his eyes were closed. Piccolo laid dead on the ground…

"Lord Kaio, can Marron and Pan defeat him?" Goku asked.

Lord Kaio was silent.

They two girls still threw attack after attack. Reirco grabbed Marron, and used her as a weapon. He slammed her into Pan, and threw her of down by Trunks. She landed with a thud.

"Marron, listen to me… you have to kill him… He's coming… you must stand up to him… be ruthless…" Trunks said.

"I can't… he's too evil. There's no way I could beat him…"

"Do it… For Trunks… I know you love him… I know he loves you…" A voice was heard in Marron's and Trunks' head.

"Pan…" Trunks said… "I'm…I'm so sorry… I didn't know that you…"

"It's ok… Trust me, I'll get over it…"

"I'll fight him…" Marron said…

"Marron, I-I…" Trunks said…

"I know, me too…" Marron said as she stood up.

"Oh, what's this?" Reirco asked with delight.

"Now you'll die! We have done nothing to you! Why do you still wish to fight?"

"I love pain and suffering! If I'm receaving it or giving it! I don't care! I love death!" Reirco said, licking his chops with his long black tongue…

"You'd love to die?" Marron asked.

"Yes, kill me for the thrill of it all! If you can!" Reirco said, motioning his fingers…

"Whoa! No way!" Lord Kaio said.

"What? What's going on?" Goku asked.

"Reirco is lowering his power! But… why?" Kaio asked himself…

"Now then… my power is low! You can kill me!" Reirco persuaded Marron…

"I don't wish to kill you! Just leave!" Marron asked.

"No, don't do that, young woman… you must kill this one… I know that's not your way, but you must!"

"What? Who is that?"  
"This is Lord Kaio… you must defeated Reirco. He is evil beyond a thought…"

"Lord Kaio?" Marron asked.

"Now, kill him!"

Marron snapped back into reality. She looked down at Trunks, who had rolled over so he could watch them…

"Now, I'll power up and eat you!" Reirco yelled as he grew in size as he powered up!

"Kill him!" Trunks yelled.

Marron slowly put one hand in the air. She flicked her hair back out of her face. Her fist was glowing. She threw a small, perfectly round, energy ball, flashing red and blue. It hit Reirco. He was stunned.

"What???" Reirco asked, completely confused.

"You will pay!!!" Marron yelled.

She kept yelling as she threw energy ball after energy ball, crushing Reirco's body. His body became to fall apart. His skin started to rise with every attack form the power of it! 

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I can feel my pain! I love it!" Reirco yelled.

"Feel this!!!" Marron said, and shot one long energy beam at him. It continued to pound on him even as he was thrown into the wall. 

"Ah hah hah hah! I can… uh….. **_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! The pain! No make it stop!!!"_**

He exploded, and nothing was seen of him after the smoke cleared.

"She did it! Wa-hoo!" Lord Kaio yelled excitedly.

"Yes, thank goodness." Goku said.

A month later, Marron and Trunks were sitting on the beach, hand in hand, lips to lips, in front of the sunset…

_end_


End file.
